oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Biden
Joe Biden is a 5-term incumbent U.S. Senator and a former 8-term U.S. Representative from the state of New Jersey. He is a member of the Democratic Party. Early Life and Education Biden was born in Scranton, Pennsylvania on November 20, 1982 but moved to Trenton, New Jersey at a young age . His parents were working class Americans, and he was raised in a middle class household. He earned his bachelor's degree from the University of Delaware in 2005, and received his Juris Doctor degree in 2008 from Syracuse University College of Law. Professional Career Biden practiced law in Newark for 5 years after earning his law degree. In 2013, he ran for city council in Trenton, a position which he held for 2 years. On December 18, 2015, his wife and one of his children were killed in a car accident. Biden decided to take the year off and not run for city council in 2016. By early 2017, Biden felt he was ready to return to politics, urged by the city's mayor and his other two children, Beau and Hunter. He was easily elected again the city council in 2017, and had now gained national press coverage for his commitment to both his family and his job, which he showed by commuting the hour and a half train ride between Trenton and New York City, which is where the hospital that was treating Hunter (who survived the accident) was located, every day so he could be with his son, but also perform his elected duty. In late 2017, Biden came out with a book detailing his life and the tragedy that occurred just a couple years earlier, which also gained him more national attention. U.S. Congress With all his newfound national fame and name recognition, Biden decided to run for U.S. Congress for the first time. On June 28, 2018, he announced his candidacy, and easily won the Democratic nomination before winning all 12 of New Jersey's House seats. He went on to win all 12 seats in the next 7 elections, before making the jump to run for United States Senator. He won his race for Senator twice, before losing to Jonathan Enquist III of the third party National Unity Party the third time. He ran again, but again came up short against Enquist. He switched back to the House while waiting for the next Senate election, and took 8 of 12 seats, with the other 4 going to Republican Matthew Mason. He then ran for Senate again, and with the backing of the Democratic Party, he won back his Senate seat, and remains the incumbent today. Proposed Bills Economic Rescue Act II Effect: Nationalize Retail Notes: In response to "The American Economic Collapse", the Democrats proposed multiple bills to nationalize sectors in at attempt to stabilize them and get the economy back on track. Democratic Party Positions When he was first elected to the House of Representatives, Biden was given a role on the Democratic Outreach Committee, which was disbanded for a time, but has since been re-formed. The Outreach Committee's goals are to both recruit more Democrats to run for office, and recruit more voters to vote for Democrats. Upon the Outreach Committee being formed again, Biden was reinstated as a member by the current Head of the Outreach Committee, Bobby Monaghan. He had planned to run for Congressional Minority Leader, and had gone through the process of getting nominated and selecting his two Whips, but as a result of losing his Senate seat, he could not serve. However, incoming CML Bobby Monaghan convinced party leadership to allow Biden to serve in the role of Congressional Whip, which he has served in ever since. Monaghan decided not to run for CML after his first term, but Charlie Laughton agreed to keep Biden as one of his two Whip nominees on his ticket. Laughton faced no competition in the election, and Biden began his second term as Whip. This position is below party leadership and the CML, and the duties include making sure members vote the party line on certain important bills. Biden also was chosen to fill the vacancy as Atlantic Regional Chairman, left when Bernie Sanders became Vice Chair of the Democratic Party. This position is below senior party leadership (Democratic Chairman Ted Kennedy, and Democratic Vice Chairmen Drew Laton , Charlie Chan, and Bernie Sanders), and the duties include the oversight of members in the Atlantic region of the United States (which includes Maine, New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Rhode Island, New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware, Maryland, and West Virginia.